


cloudburst

by dreverizzle (Dilia)



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Back Together, I just want them to be happy ngl, Insecurity, M/M, Not Cheating, Open to Interpretation, Unresolved Romantic Tension, kind of, or just hurt/comfort I think
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilia/pseuds/dreverizzle
Summary: Hatinya terus bertanya kapan hujan akan mereda.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Sejin (Produce 101)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	cloudburst

**Author's Note:**

> **cloudburst**  
>  _n._ a sudden heavy shower of rain

Seperti ada hujan deras yang begitu mendadak di dalam hati Sejin tatkala melihatnya lagi setelah sekian lama. Derai airnya menggetarkan sekujur tubuh Sejin, menerjangnya bertubi-tubi sampai ia tak lagi mengerti bagaimana caranya untuk sekadar berdiri tegak. Ia menguatkan diri sebisa mungkin, menenangkan diri sedapat mungkin.

Tapi, hujannya tidak mereda.

Ia malah merasa seluruh jiwanya tenggelam ditelan rinai langit, lalu tiba-tiba air itu sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata. Memburamkan kornea.

Tapi, hujannya tidak jatuh dari matanya.

Sosok indah nan elok, dengan aura elegan serta tatap arogan, berdiri tegap di hadapan Sejin. Dia juga terdiam. Membuat kesan seolah ia pun sedang bergulat dengan hujan lebat pada batinnya sebagaimana Sejin. Hanya _seolah_ , sebab tak lama seulas senyum yang entah benar senyum atau bukan, kini merekah sempurna di raut mukanya. Tentu, tentu saja. Sejin tahu tak mungkin lelaki ini mengalami apa yang dialaminya karena sejak dulu cuma Sejin yang gila. Lelaki itu tidak pernah. Dia selalu waras, punya kendali penuh atas keadaan.

Hanya Sejin yang terseret arus hujan.

“Sejin.” Tidak, tidak, jangan bicara! “Lama tidak berjumpa. Bagaimana kabarmu?”

Suara itu masih saja mengalun tenang. Kalem bagaikan suasana sebelum badai. Namun, Sejin tak merasakan ketenangan dalam hatinya. Hati sialan itu terus bergolak, meriakkan percik hujan yang tak jua mereda.

Susah payah Sejin menelan ludahnya sendiri. Seakan semua fungsi organ tubuhnya tercerabut paksa. Dan memang benar, fungsi organnya sudah tercerabut paksa karena jiwanya telah tenggelam sedari tadi.

“Ya, Wooseok.” Suaranya berwujud parau, berbanding terbalik dengan lawan bicara. Sejin langsung merutuki diri bahwa ia kalah. Tentu, tentu saja. Sejin tahu ia tak mungkin bisa menang dari lelaki ini. Dasar brengsek. “Aku baik. Kamu sendiri?”

Belum selesai, kalimat Sejin belum usai.

“Dan juga ... bagaimana kabar tunanganmu?”

* * *

Ruangan Sejin ada di lantai teratas gedung berlantai lima ini. Ia suka dengan ruang pribadinya karena panorama dari jendela sangat indah. Ia bisa memandang hingga ujung horizon, mengamat-amati perubahan profil cakrawala jika deraan bosan terhadap kerjaan tak bisa lagi ditoleransi.

Dan sekarang, mereka berdua berada di sini.

Sebelah tangan Wooseok mengunci pintu ruang Sejin. Gerakannya tidak terburu-buru. Tatapan setajam duri mawar terus memusat pada lelaki di depannya. Dibalas dengan tatapan memuja dari Sejin.

Ya, Sejin telah terseret arus hujan hingga begitu jauh.

Ia tidak bisa kembali.

Atau tidak _mau_.

Seperti mampu berkomunikasi lewat telepati, mereka berdua sama-sama mengayunkan langkah. Sejin mundur, Wooseok maju. Ini adalah salah satu cara favorit mereka untuk saling menggoda. Sedari dulu. Mereka sama sekali bukan bocah lurus yang mampu mengabaikan pesona satu sama lain hanya karena sedang berada di situasi profesional. Tidak, mereka berdua tak pernah begitu.

Mereka sampai di ujung ruangan. Tubuh Sejin sudah terkurung lengan Wooseok. Punggungnya membentur tembok pelan. Mereka berdua sama sekali tak melepas tatapan.

Seperti ada gemuruh guruh di dalam hati Sejin tatkala melihatnya sedekat ini lagi setelah sekian lama. Kumpulan awan mendung tambah menggetarkan sekujur tubuh Sejin, menerjangnya bertubi-tubi sampai ia tak lagi mengerti bagaimana caranya untuk sekadar berdiri tegak. Ia menguatkan diri sebisa mungkin, menenangkan diri sedapat mungkin.

Walau sudah kalah, Sejin tak mau nampak lemah.

Mereka berbagi ciuman. Penuh hasrat, penuh gairah, tetapi tidak kasar. Mereka selalu begitu. Kasar identik dengan terburu-buru dan Wooseok bukan tipe yang senang begitu. Pagutan pertama selesai hanya dalam beberapa detik. Mereka sama-sama mengambil napas. Kemudian kembali sama-sama memagut lagi. Memulai babak kedua, menjalin benang-benang saliva.

Ketika akhirnya Sejin membuka kelopak mata, ia mendapati Wooseok sudah menjamah ceruk lehernya. Ia memiringkan kepala, memberi akses kepada Wooseok agar bertindak sesukanya. Meski ada kupu-kupu beterbangan di perut yang menggelitik Sejin buat bersuara, ia menahan segala keinginannya buat mendesah.

Ingatlah. Walau sudah kalah, Sejin tak mau nampak lemah.

Kedua lengan Sejin bergerak ke belakang leher Wooseok, menyentuh helaian rambutnya yang halus. Memeluknya dengan jemari bergetar. Hatinya terus bertanya kapan hujan akan mereda.

“Ada telepon …,” terengah Sejin mengatakan, “Wooseok, telepon.”

Bibir Wooseok tak henti menelusur tulang selangka Sejin. Abai terhadap dering ponsel dalam saku jasnya. Kecupannya naik ke bahu Sejin yang entah sejak kapan sudah polos. Naik lagi ke rahang Sejin hingga mencapai pelipis, lalu berdiam lama di sana. Napas Sejin seakan terebut, habis ia persembahkan untuk Wooseok. Hujannya menderas dan ia merasa tak sanggup berlindung.

“Kenapa—”

“Sejin,” pemuda Kim menukas apa pun yang ingin diujar Sejin. Seulas senyum yang entah benar senyum atau bukan, merekah sempurna di raut mukanya. Lagi.

Sejin menggigit bibir saat dirasakannya telapak Wooseok merangkum wajahnya. Kupu-kupu itu semakin liar beterbangan. Di tengah air langit yang tak kunjung usai. Sejin betul-betul telah terseret arus hujan hingga begitu jauh. Tidak ada jalan pulang. Ia tidak bisa kembali. Tidak _mau_.

Kecupan terakhir mendarat di ujung bibir Sejin. Lembut. Penuh kehati-hatian. Seperti yang disenangi Wooseok sejak dulu. Namun, ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari tindak tanduknya, yang belum bisa Sejin maknai. Kemudian, tangan Sejin yang masih menyisakan getar, ia genggam. Dibawanya mengelus belah pipi. Wooseok memejam, berbisik hangat, “Pertunangan kami dibatalkan. Kamu pasti tidak lihat berita di media, ya?”

 _Oh_.

Sekarang hujannya berhenti.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca. ini remix dari fanfiksi lama saya di ffn, tentu dengan fandom dan karakter (dan bahkan ending) yang sangat berbeda. hehe, let's be friends on [twitter](https://twitter.com/diluizy) if you like!


End file.
